This invention relates to ultrasonic diagnostic imaging systems and, in particular, to ultrasound systems with control panels that adjustably swivel.
Cart-borne ultrasound systems are convenient to use in a hospital, as they can be used in a dedicated imaging lab where they are essentially stationary, or can be rolled to a patient""s bedside when a medical condition or other expedient dictates. Frequently there is not much room to manipulate the cart in a patient room or at a bedside, which can present an awkward or uncomfortable scanning situation for the system operator. For that reason among others ultrasound system control panels have been designed to pivot or swing from side to side, so that the operator can adjust the control panel to a comfortable operating and scanning position.
However the range or type of adjustment which can be made to the control panel""s position may be other than that which is needed for operator comfort. Often the control panel will pivot or swing around the system cart as a pivot point, or will pivot about its own center. It has been found to be preferable for the operator to move the control panel around the operator""s position. Once the operator is located where he or she can comfortably scan the patient, it is desirable that the control panel be able to pivot or swing about the operator""s most comfortable scanning position.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, an ultrasound system cart is provided with a control panel that swivels about the system operator. In one embodiment this motion is provided by an axis of rotation which is located in the forward half of the control panel which is closest to the operator. In another embodiment this motion is provided by movably mounting the control panel on a curved path which curves around the operator position. In a further embodiment this motion is provided by an articulating mechanism which enables the control panel to be moved around the operator position. Preferably the range of motion has detent positions and the control panel can be locked in its center position for travel.